Mixed Feelings
by Lars Dragneel
Summary: Natsu admires Lisanna from the bottom of his heart. Lucy already knows this, and she decides to let Natsu realize her feelings, or for worse, Natsu might not even realize her feelings! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"I am Natsu Dragneel, don't underestimate just because I have salmon colored hair! I can fight pretty well. I am a Fire Mage, and a Dragon Slayer. I am searching for my foster father, Igneel. My adventures began with one single cat (exceed) named, Happy. One person was added in after some years, and her name is Lucy Heartfilia! I hope I can spend the rest of my life with Fairy Tail, and die in happiness! But, first of all, I have many things to do before I leave this world. "

"Natsu! Where is my pudding? It's a limited edition version, that comes once in a year, you know?" Lucy shouted at me, with her cheeks puffing up, and steam coming out from her ears, as if she's ready to erupt. "Oh, that, I don't know, maybe Happy ate all of it". I tried to avoid the question as much as possible, since I _accidentally _ate her pudding.

Lucy wasn't an idiot, so for sure, she knew I was lying. She came closer to me and observed me and said "Oh, there's something on your mouth!" I knew it! "Oh crap! Leftovers!" I shouted and tried to cover my mouth. She stayed quiet for a second there, and hit me with all her might and screamed, "So it was you!" She seemed like she was annoyed by me, so I decided to let it go, and get some fresh air.

I was all alone, since Happy decided to trail off Charle. He never gets tired of it, as expected of my personality he inherited from. No matter how much Charle declines him, I pity you, Happy. While I was going blabbering on and on, I met Lisanna on the way. The person I admired since my childhood. I became aware of my feelings and I realized that I love her. Only, if I had the guts to ask her out.

"Yo! Natsu! What are you doing out here, all alone?" She asked me with such sweet and innocent voice. Damn, her crystal blue eyes, that makes me overwhelmed. That's it! I am going to confess to her, right now! "O-oh hi! Lisanna, say, would you mind going to a restaurant with me tonight?" I asked her with my voice shaking. She was surprised at first, but she showed her kind face, once again, "Sure! Pick me up at 7 O' clock, OK?" She sounded happy when she said this.

_Oh yes! I finally got to go out on a date with her!_ I thought to myself. Phew, it was already 7 O' clock, and here I am, with Lisanna, eating! Damn, my face is getting redder every second! "Hey, Natsu, how are things going with Lucy?" She had to ruin the moment, by saying her name. "O-oh, she's doing fine, besides, why did you bring her up?" I questioned her. "Natsu, are you aware of her feelings to you?" She asked me with a very pained face.

"What do you mean? That I am aware of her feelings? All she does is shout at me." I replied. "There's no way that something like that would happen right? Lucy's the person I admire, next to mira-nee. She seems so kind, sweet, gentle, and the perfect person I dreamed of. I wish I could be like her." Lisanna stated.

"You think so? Well, since we've finished eating, how about we get some fresh air?" I asked her and she accepted, obviously. This was my chance to confess. I took her to the most beautiful view I have seen in Magnolia. Her eyes were also stunned by this. "L-lisanna, there's something I need to tell you." She asked me what it was and it just came out from my mouth, "L-lisanna, I love you!" She was surprised, and it kind of shocked me. Her eyes were watery. "O-oh, Natsu, I really appreciate the fact that you love me, but sorry, I am in love with another person, and I… can't go out with you". She stated before she ran away crying. My heart broke, when she completed her last sentence. I was having mixed feelings, I was pretty disappointed in myself too. I made my way to the guild, and I had to pass through 'Strawberry Street', the street where Lucy's house is located. She was also coming out of the house, she saw my face, and realized that something was not right.

"Hey, what's with the long face? Something happened to you? Don't tell me you got into a fight with Happy? Or, do you hate me now, because I slapped you?" She was quite worried about me. And I was thankful for that. Instead of going to the guild, she grabbed my hand and pushed me inside her house. "Ouch, Lucy! What was that for?" I tried to lighten up my mood. However, she was making a very serious face. "Stop with the joke Natsu, something happened with Lisanna, right?" She asked me with her eyes covered from her locks. I knew it, I could not hide it from her. She's my best friend, so of course, she would know if I am faking my smile or not. I could not hold it in anymore, I started to cry on her shoulder, and she gladly offered her shoulder for me. That's what best friends are for, right? Was what I thought to myself.

"So, tell me, you confessed to Lisanna?" She asked me with a pain in my voice. I did not know why, but she seemed pretty hurt, even more than me. "Y-yeah, but I got rejected…" I said with a pretty low voice. "I-I see… sorry." She sounded more relieved when she heard the rejection part. Like I said, I did not know why. "So, lighten up! You can always have a next time, right?" My face brightened up to the sound of her cheerful voice. Seems like Lucy was the only person, who could make me feel this way, I am always open to her.

I love her! As a best friend of course. That night, my whole sadness was taken away by Lucy. She lit up my world again. Little did I know, that a problem might trigger due to my idiotic way of thinking…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry… for everyone who likes this story, but I am deciding to let this story end.

I might be writing a new fanfic, but not as much as OOC As this one.


End file.
